The invention is directed to an improved body structure arrangement between a side door and a back door of a vehicle. The invention is applicable to, for example, a sport utility vehicle, a sport utility truck, a minivan, a hatchback, and other types of vehicles.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a prior art arrangement. FIG. 2 is a top cross-sectional view taken along plane IIxe2x80x94II in FIG. 1.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a vehicle 100 having a side door 110 and a back door 140. The side door 110 includes a side door inner panel 112, a side door outer panel 114, and side door glass 116. A back pillar 120 is formed from a back pillar outer panel 124 and a back pillar inner panel 122. The back door 140 includes a back door inner panel 142 and a back door outer panel 144, and also includes glass 146. Two seals 152 and 154, respectively, provide a seal between the doors 110 and 140 and back pillar 120. As viewed from outside the vehicle (with the doors shut) the back pillar outer panel 124 separates the side and back doors.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of another arrangement of body structure for joining a side door and a back door. The FIG. 3 arrangement is for a sport utility truck. In FIG. 3, as viewed from outside the vehicle (with the side and back doors shut), a back pillar outer panel 224 separates a side door 210 and a back door 240. Such an arrangement is shown in International Automobile Manufacturing Update, Volume 10, Number 8, August 1999.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved arrangement between a side door and a back door of a vehicle.
The invention is a vehicle having a body; a side door, mounted on the body, at a side of the vehicle; and a back door, mounted on the body, at a back of the vehicle. The side door and the back door are mounted on the body such that a rear edge of the side door and an outboard edge of the back door are adjacent to each other when the side door and the back door are closed.
The invention may also include a seal to seal a gap between the rear edge of the side door and the outboard edge of the back door.
The invention may further include a back pillar outer panel recessed from an outer surface of the vehicle. The seal can be mounted on the back pillar outer panel to seal a gap between the rear edge of the side door and the outboard edge of the back door.